The Sleeping Bag
by MetalWolfMelody
Summary: An unfortunate incident leaves Roach without a sleeping bag on a cold mission, and Ghost to laugh at him. Although the young soldier is convinced he will freeze before the night is over, the kindness of a friend when he needs it most surprises him.


Roach shivered, his fingers numb from the cold, the icy air stinging his face with an unparalleled intensity. Even though there were two other bodies in the tent with him, they seemed to be happy conversing in hushed voices. Roach glared at them and spat out a harsh remark at them.

"Yeah sure, the two polar bears don't care. You both have nice warm sleeping bags, and thick gear. What do I have? Nothing." Archer laughed, shaking his head while Ghost only grumbled.

"It's your own fault, kid. You knew we were coming out here in the snow for a few nights. It was up to you to pack appropriate gear to keep warm. Your mother isn't here to take care of you any longer." Frustration boiled in Roach's gut, more at himself than these men. Of course, he had at the very least brought a medium thick sleeping bag, but he had failed to secure it to his backpack adequately. Parachuting had sent it spiraling overtop of a thin, frozen lake that not even Roach dared to cross. He crossed his arms and blew breath on his fingers.

"The sleeping bag part wasn't my fault. I hate the damn cold, I hate it. You both know it, and all I have is my basic gear and a blanket." Ghost threw his head back and laughed, making Roach grumble angrily.

"Listen up little guy, you can suck it up for a little. Only 48 more hours to go before we make out final move, then get to go back to base. Come on soldier, don't whine." Roach rolled his eyes at Ghost, who was burrowed under thick winter gear and multiple blankets, as was Archer. The two could laugh and taunt Roach as much as they wanted. Even though he wasn't cold enough for a serious hypothermic risk, Roach was in definite discomfort.

"Come on guys, please, is there any other sleeping bag or something for me? Another blanket? Could either of you spare just one?" Both of the senior soldiers shook their heads, laughing and reaching for the dim light that had sat between them.

"No, Roach" Ghost said with what sounded like a smile, heading towards his sleeping bag as Archer turned the light off. "Just get to bed. You'll forget the cold if you're asleep. Goodnight, Roach."

And with that, the light went out. Archer and Ghost grunted as they settled in their warm sleeping bags, while Roach merely lay on the cold ground under his blanket, shivering. The cold seemed like it was working its way into his bones, the sound of snow falling eerie on the walls of the canvas tent. This had to be one of the worst missions he had been on, days in the snow, just waiting for the signal to go and take out what had to be only a handful of hostiles.

There was the constant insistence that yes, this was important and would make a difference, even though Roach had his doubts. It sounded that like within the minute, Ghost and Archer were already snoring with content. Frustrated, Roach laid the blanket that he had out on the ground, laying at the end of it. He rolled, wrapping himself like a soldier burrito, hoping that it would do something for his warmth. There was a difference, but barely.

With his two superiors already sound asleep, Roach quietly moved closer to them, hoping that the chattering of his teeth wouldn't wake them. They were both light sleepers, and the sound of his worm-like form shuffling across the floor of the tent made Roach worry they would wake. But they didn't, the sound of heavy breathing continuing, letting Roach continue on.

Eventually he was close to Ghost, laying on the spot where the older man had just been sitting, which was still tingling with hints of warmth. Roach sighed, and even though they made no real difference on his comfort, the brief warmth was enough of a difference to the frigid air.

It must have been a louder sigh than he had thought, for the next moment Roach froze still when he heard Ghost grunt, and whisper through the dark.

"What are you doing over here, Roach?" Roach didn't move, trying to make his breathing heavier so Ghost thought he was asleep. The tactic didn't work, for in another couple of seconds, Ghost sighed and whispered again.

"I know you're not asleep, Roach. And I know you're cold." Roach stayed silent, listening to Ghost's breathing nearly matched with his own. At first he nodded, but upon realizing that Ghost couldn't see him, he fell silent again. The only sound in the tent was chattering teeth and the sound of Archer's heavy breathing. Ghost spoke again.

"Come here, kid" There was the sound of cloth shuffling, and Roach felt a hand on his shoulder. Upon understanding, he scooted awkwardly towards Ghost, and felt the outer edge of the sleeping bag wrap around him. It was so much warmer in such proximity to Ghost, but his body was tense as a rod, afraid to touch Ghost more than he already was. Ghost grunted.

"Suck it up. It's only for a night or two. It's this or freeze, kiddo." Roach shivered again, and pressed his back against Ghost, trying to relax. To his surprise, the staff sergeant was showing no signs of anxiety or tension, but was already breathing heavily and trying to relax back into sleep.

Roach tried to relax to, embracing the heat, trying to ignore that it was a body, living, breathing, moving, his friend. Maybe this wasn't so bad after all. He closed his eyes, and drifted into sleep, thinking that if anyone saw or new, he would have hell to pay.

**Thanks for reading my oneshot, "The Sleeping Bag." I tried to make it an awkward, guy-friendship thing that turned to quasi-romance quicker than I thought possible. I don't ship the two, I just think of them as those really close friends that have a kinda gay thing going on, on very rare occassions. Anyway, thanks again for reading!**


End file.
